


Duck Pond

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [119]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the reason I chose to raise our family on this family estate is that Margot fell in love with the duck pond on one of our first dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 9 July 2016  
> Word Count: 193  
> Prompt: 9. ponds and lakes in suburban neighborhoods  
> Summary: Part of the reason I chose to raise our family on this family estate is that Margot fell in love with the duck pond on one of our first dates.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Even when I try to write John Lyons as anything _but_ creepy, he pretty much always ends up creepy af in some way, shape, or form. And he did the same again here. What can you do when your muses are stubborn about how they want to be written?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Part of the reason I chose to raise our family on this family estate is that Margot fell in love with the duck pond on one of our first dates. It's a small natural lake fed by a couple of streams cutting through the property, more than a duck pond, but the ducks have always been Margot's favorite part of the place. The days spent there, first as a courting couple, then as a family with growing boys, are some of the better memories of our life together.

Once her strokes did their damage, and the dementia set in, it was more difficult to get out there with her. The wheelchair was difficult enough, but I could never guarantee that she even knew where she was to make the trips worthwhile. Even as she would have her lucid periods, they often faded long before I could get her safely out to the lake, so it just never happened.

Perhaps when she finally passes away, I'll have her buried out by her beloved duck pond. I should make sure the boys know that. Not that I think they'll disregard my wishes in that respect.


End file.
